


Untitled (2)

by stcrmpilot



Series: Untitled Ficlets [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, I am so sorry, Light Bondage, Mild Sexual Content, Teasing, Telepathic Sex, uhh just foreplay really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrmpilot/pseuds/stcrmpilot
Summary: I'm on a bit of a roll with all this shorter stuff but the next chapter of The Hunter's Maze is indeed coming along, and I'm nearly finished with Dawn. I promise I haven't forgotten!





	Untitled (2)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a bit of a roll with all this shorter stuff but the next chapter of The Hunter's Maze is indeed coming along, and I'm nearly finished with Dawn. I promise I haven't forgotten!

The Doctor felt a shiver run up his spine as a finger trailed across his chest, following the curve of his ribs. His hearts quickened in anticipation once again, and he inhaled shakily, wondering with growing desire where the next touch would land.

"Getting impatient?" came Donna's low, sultry voice. She was leaning against the edge of the console at his side, now leisurely tracing the outline of his tense abdominal muscles.

"Sod off, you know I am," he grumbled, sounding a good deal more breathless than intended. “Hurry up already.”

She laughed. The Doctor heard a faint rattle from the grating beneath her feet, sensed her move from her spot and stand in front of him, so close he could feel the heat radiating from her body. Instinctively he tried to reach out and touch her, pull her flush against him and let his hands wander, but he was stopped by the rope securing his wrists to a handhold on the console. He wriggled around, testing his bonds; he gave up when she rested her hands ever so lightly on his hips, his attention successfully diverted. Her thumbs brushed the hollows on the inside of his hip bones, so close to where he ached for her, and he bit his lip hard, trying to resist the urge to thrust forwards.

When Donna spoke again, it was much closer than expected, her breath ghosting across the shell of his ear. "Being cheeky," she murmured, "won't make me get you off any faster."

The Doctor whined low in his throat, wishing to all the gods he knew that he could see her right now. The tie she'd put to use as a makeshift blindfold allowed no light through, but he could imagine the cocky smile on her face, the hungry gleam in her eyes as she raked her gaze over him. He could almost feel it on his skin, and blushed just a bit more, suddenly conscious of the fact that he was very naked and she fully clothed.

She took her hands off him entirely for perhaps the tenth time, and he groaned. “Donna, c’mon,” he implored. “Enough teasing.”

"Patience, Spaceman," cautioned Donna. "Or I might just leave you here, all alone, tied up…"

The reminder that she was in complete control only wound him up more, a fresh throb of arousal making him squirm in search of contact. To his great relief, she didn't follow through with her threat, returning her hands to his waist as she pressed a series of light kisses along his jawline before moving down to nip and suck at his neck. Her touch was just enough to fire up the telepathic centres of his brain ( _Again!_ he lamented) and he tried desperately to press himself closer to her, craning his neck to give her more room to work. He didn't think he take much more of this.

Her mouth reached the hollow above his collarbone, and she sucked hard right on his pressure point. He hissed, his hips jumping forward involuntarily but encountering only air.

"Oh– Donna, please," the Doctor gasped as she did it again, unable to keep quiet any more.

She smiled against his skin. "Please what, Doctor?"

He gritted his teeth against a moan, his head near spinning with all the sensations, both physical and mental, made so much more intense by the blindfold. "Ngh… Donna, c’mon! C’mon, please, just–"

"Please _what_?"

"Touch me!" he begged. “Gods, please touch me.” His cheeks flushed even redder as he registered just how needy he sounded. Oh, he was never going to live this down.

He could practically hear Donna's self-satisfied grin. "As you wish," she murmured. She slid a hand up his chest, brushing her fingers along his cheek and tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

Then she touched two fingers to his temple, and eliminated his capacity for rational thought altogether.

Not that he minded.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at [stcrmpilot.tumblr.com](https://stcrmpilot.tumblr.com)!


End file.
